Little Insights
by Lightness Moon
Summary: A series of one-shots off Decisions Decisions - requests are welcome.
1. September first 1991

**September first 1991**

The platform of nine and three-quarters was heaving, crowded by families. Parents seeing their children off. George Weasley had just walked through the barrier after his twin brother Fred. His brother turned his head slightly, nodding it towards the direction of their friends.

'Come on, this way.'

Following his brother with a grin racing off after him stopping when they neared the compartment door their friends had been standing by. Lee Jordan who was slightly shorter than themselves and Angelina Johnson. The very first two people who had been able to tell the identical twins apart. Their friend Lee was loud much like themselves although he hated flying he loved Quidditch. Ange was a teammate of theirs and his brother had taken a liking to her. Fred fancied the pants of Angelina. Who for a girl George supposed was quite good looking, she had long dark hair and dark skin. Her brown eyes warm and a soft smile on her face. It was no wonder his twin liked the girl and damn she could outfly anyone. Best Chaser they had on the team.

'Fred, George, have a nice summer?' Lee asked.

'Yeah, but I missed you, Ange,' Fred replied with a sly smile on his face.

'Give over, you saw me days ago in Diagon Alley,' Ange said

His brother's attempts at flirting with his crush were actually quite hilarious. George had teased Fred about it all summer. Considering that this year was their third year and they had gotten permission to go to the village of Hogsmeade, George didn't reckon it would be long for his brother to ask her out on a date. He shared a knowing smile with Lee who returned one of his own.

'I've got a tarantula to show you once we get inside,' Lee grinned.

'Really, I don't want to know what you plan on using it for,' said Ange.

'Our younger brother, Ron, starts his first year at Hogwarts.'

'He fears spiders, we figured we could use it as a welcome present.'

'Honestly,' Ange said rolling her eyes.

'That's better than what they told Ron about how Hogwarts sorted students ... they told him, he would need to get past a troll.'

Angelina laughed. 'Come on, let's get our things on.'

George rolled his eyes when his twin looked at him expectantly, so he helped his brother lift Angelina's trunk on board. After they had got their own trunks on along with Lee's, George turned his head to look around for his mother. Their mother would want to fuss about as she saw them off when his eyes caught the sight of a small girl. Her hair was raven black and it was messy. It fell down in a short bob to meet the line of her chin. A hair band placed in her hair by the front of her head, near her fringe, probably to keep it in place. He guessed she must have been the same age as his brother by the looks of her. She looked like she was going to break as she tried unsuccessfully to pull her trunk.

George looked around, why was no one helping her? He couldn't see anybody that looked like they were her parents. Why was she alone? He snapped out of his thoughts and made his way over to her. As he approached her, he heard her huff. Looking around once more to see if her parents were nearby but it was clear from her struggles she was alone. She actually looked cute now that he was standing close enough to be able to tell. Her skin was fair but not as much as his own. Her face a little taunt, pink lips, lips that were currently between her teeth. Her face was set in a frown; like she was trying to figure out a problem. He almost laughed at the sight. He had liked girls before sure, but there was something about this girl he just couldn't put his finger on.

'Does the pretty lady need a hand?'

Green eyes tore into his own. His breath caught in his throat. He had never seen such vivid green eyes before. Her eyes had widened with surprise, then narrowed into a calculating look. George raised his brows at her, waiting for a reply.

'A hand would be nice,' she replied in a small soft voice.

George turned around to find his twin, well Fred owed him one anyway. He spotted his brother standing near their mum.

'Oi Fred, give me a hand.'

His brother walked over, frown on his face. George indicated to the trunk, then to the train, earning an eye-roll from his brother. Once more they manage to lift a trunk onto the train.

'Thank you, I wouldn't have been able to do it alone.'

'Never fear, Fred.'

'And George, are here.'

'To save the day.'

'Now fair lady we'll be on our way.'

George walked slowly behind his brother as they headed towards their mother, so she could fuss over them and Ron. Percy had disappeared to the Prefects' compartment, so at least their elder brother had escaped. Once their mother had finished her fussing over Ron and they promised to look after him and _look_ after him they would. The twins sat down in the compartment with their belongings in. Leaving Ron behind with a small plump boy who had a rather firm grip on a toad.

'So who was the girl?' Fred asked.

'Girl?' Lee confirmed.

'Georgie here helped a girl out with her trunk, looked like she was starting first-year. I think he's got a crush.'

'Just being a gentleman, my dear brother.'

'Still think your crushing, dear brother.'

'So who was she? Girls got to have a name.' Ange said.

'I don't know,' George answered them, 'but I sure intend to find out.'

'Sounds like a crush to me.' Ange said.


	2. The Sorting

**The Sorting.**

George turned his head the moment he heard the Great Hall doors opening. Their stern Head of House, Professor McGonagall had just lead the first-years into the Great Hall to be sorted. His eyes searching through the students that just walked in. Their reactions of seeing the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall for the first time was that of awe.

'So where is she?' Ange asked in a whisper.

'Hidden in the mass of students, I can't make her out. She's tiny so she could be anywhere in that crowd.' George said.

'Wait, I think I see her,' Fred said, who was sitting besides Ange. 'Nope sorry, spotted Ron though.'

'What does she look like?' Lee asked.

'Well short, fair skinned, has short black hair. She was wearing a blue hair band. She has the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen.'

'Definitely a crush, you've got my dear brother.'

'Shut up.'

'It narrows it down a little. Not that we can see anybody's eye colours from here.' Ange said.

George let out a frustrated sigh. He would just have to wait until her name was called out to find out who she was. As students came to a halt near the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall started calling out names.

'I see her. In the middle near another girl with bushy brown hair,' George said to Ange indicting the girls out.

'Aww George she's so cute. Shortest one in the year by the looks of her.'

'I bet she's sorted into Slytherin,' Fred teased, knowing that the two houses didn't get along.

'I hope not ... mind you, if she's sorted into Slytherin, it means that they can't all be that bad.' George pointed out.

'Like it would have stopped you anyway, you two always liked a challenge.' Lee said.

The girl with bushy hair, Hermione Granger had just been called up being sorted into their own house. George watched as one by one the students got fewer. Was he ever going to find out this girl's name?

'Potter, Harianna,' Professor McGonagall called.

Gasps were heard throughout the hall. George had forgotten that the Girl Who Lived would be at Hogwarts this year. He had forgotten that Harianna Potter was the same age as his younger brother. The last the wizarding world had heard was that she was living with her only relatives. A small timid girl walked slowly forwards and George was sure his mouth had fallen out of place. It couldn't be? Surely not? Yet the girl he and his brother had helped place her trunk onto the train climbed onto the stool. It explained why she was on the platform by herself. Of course her parents wouldn't have been there to send her off, they had died. Had her family only seen her to the barrier? They had just left her alone. The Sorting Hat called out Gryffindor and the cheers from the table were wild. The Girl Who Lived had been sorted into their house. They had got Potter! Fred was grinning at him widely, obviously thinking the same thing he was. They got up dancing around, shouting at the tops of their voices.

'We've got Potter; we've got Potter.'

Ange pulled them back into their seats, so the rest of the sorting could take place. Their own brother Ron joining the Gryffindor table.

'A troll, a troll. I should have known better than to listen to you two,' Ron said sliding into a seat nearby them.

'Glad you made it. We would have been so disappointed in you, if you hadn't.'

Ron rolled his eyes. 'I can't believe that girl was Harianna Potter though, saw her on before entering the barrier. She asked mum how to get through, of all the things.'

'Ron, she lives with Muggles, they're not going to know, now are they?' Lee said.

'Suppose not.'

'She was alone?' George asked.

'Yeah,' said Ron. 'Why?'

'Oh Georgie's got a crush on the Girl Who Lived,' Fred said casually, 'I've got to say brother, you aim high.'

'You fancy her?' Ron said in disgust.

'Shut up, don't you dare say anything or I'll plant a spider in your bed.'

'So George, just how are you going to impress the Girl Who Lived?' Lee said.

George gulped looking down the table, Harianna was sitting next to Hermione, chatting amatively away. He had no clue, how did one impress the girl that had saved them all?


	3. Quidditch Practice

**Quidditch Practice.**

Wood, Oliver Wood, their team Captain had just called an emergency team practice. All they had been told was Professor McGonagall had found a Seeker for their team. The only other thing Oliver had told them was that she (so it was a girl) had no clue how to play the game. And that Professor McGonagall rated her with high expectations, actually had boasted to Oliver how good she was. This girl would be the youngest Seeker in a century if she could fly as well as their Professor made out. They had heard one of the first-years had saved Ron from meeting the ground. They had concluded that it was this very girl who had pulled off this stunt, who had made it onto their team. Ron wouldn't talk to them at all about it, he was still nursing his broken ego. It didn't help that George along with his twin Fred had been mocking Ron since they heard he had actually fallen off and had to be saved.

So that morning George was waiting with his fellow team members, rather impatiently for their Captain to make an appearance. And an appearance did he make, he wasn't alone, Harianna was beside him, giving them all a nervous look. George looked between Oliver and Harianna, she had been the girl to risk her own neck for his brother, they didn't even get along from what he knew of.

'Right guys,' Oliver said

'And girls,' Ange interrupted.

'And girls. I would like you to meet our new Seeker.'

No one said anything. What did you say to hearing that a famous girl had made her way onto the team? George glanced around at the rest of team. There was a lot of frowning coming from Katie and Alicia. Ange had just shrugged in their direction. Fred raised his eyebrows at him. Obviously, the team wanted to see what she could do for themselves. Oliver gave them a slight smile, one which told them to bear with it. If she was no good, then they would sort something out.

Oliver helped Harianna practice by throwing golf balls into the air, making her fly around in different directions. George heard Oliver say, 'Right then how about we practice with the Snitch now? See what you make of that?' as he passed by where they had been practising. Oliver would never risk a Snitch if he didn't think she could handle it.

The next thing George knew, Harianna was speeding off, which he didn't think was even possible on a school broom. She dodged a Bludger narrowly and missed a collision with Katie by inches. Diving with great precision and control, catching the small golden ball a bare inch off the ground. Harianna couldn't just fly, it was like she had been born to fly. She was a complete natural, so much for impressing her with Quidditch then. George had learned a few things about Harianna, the main thing he had learned was that she loved magic. Anything about it really. He may have learnt these things while budging people out of the way, so he could sit next to her at meal times. Not that he had been able to speak to her yet, every time he had gathered up the courage to, words failed him. But the way Harianna spoke about magic, was the way his father spoke of the Muggle world. It was held with such high interest and awe, that he who had grown up knowing about magic failed to understand. That was something else that annoyed him, her relatives, Harianna never spoke about them. But George who hadn't even met them disliked them for just leaving her on the first day of term. Fred glaring at him, snapped him out of his thoughts, his brother may fancy the best Chaser they had George grinned like a wild man, he happened to fancy the best flyer in the whole damn school.


	4. August 1992

**August 1992.**

It was the middle of the summer holidays and George Weasley was starting to get concerned, gravely concerned. And he wasn't the only one. The thing or rather the person they had been concerned about was none other than Harianna Potter; the Girl Who Lived.

'Still no word,' his younger brother Ron said. 'This isn't right, she would have replied by now.'

'Maybe, the Muggles have stopped her from replying back,' Fred suggested. 'You said, that Harry mentioned they didn't like magic.'

'This is Harry we're talking about,' Ron said. 'I doubt she would have listened to them, she would have found a way.'

'BOYS! Lunch's ready,' came a shout from their mother.

They rushed down the stairs and sat at the table in the kitchen, it was a normal hectic and loud Weasley lunch time until a snowy owl flew into the Burrow through the open window. It stood proud like and flexed it's wings waiting on the ledge of the window seal. It's orange eyes peering at them, and envelope held in it's beak with Ron's name on it.

'Finally,' Ron said hastily getting up and rushing towards the bird. 'It's about time Harr-ianna.'

Ron took the envelope and tore it open, and his face went white as a sheet.

'Well?' Fred said. 'What is it?'

'What did she say?' George asked.

Ron looked at the both. 'It's not from Harr-ianna, it's from Hermione ... I forgot she's looking after Hedwig - here,' he said thrusting the letter into George's hands. 'Read it.'

 _Ron,_

 _Received your last letter just fine, even if your owl collapsed on my bed._

 _To answer your question, no I haven't heard from Harry, and I am growing concerned._

 _I do hope she's all right, you don't think something could have happened while at her_

 _relatives do you? I mean she's safe right? She never really does talk about them much._

 _I'm fine, and thank you for the invite but as I've been away from home throughout the_

 _school year, my parents want me to remain here so I can visit my grandparents._

 _I'll send word as soon as I hear anything from Harry, and when I'll be most likely_

 _to go shopping for my school things. Let me know if you hear from her._

 _Hermione_

So it wasn't Errol that was failing to deliver the letters, so why then wasn't Harry replying to their letters? George wondered but before he could think any further their dad appeared through the fireplace.

'Arthur,' their mother cried. 'You staying for lunch?'

'No, sorry Molly dear, heading back in a few moments,' their father said running a hand through his balding head. 'It's going to be another late night, don't wait up.'

'OK dear,'

'You'll never guess what I heard whilst I was at work, though,' their dad said.

'Dad if this is another one of those Muggle jokes,' George said. 'I don't think we want to hear.'

'Oh this might interest you, very much so,' their dad replied. 'It concerns who you've been talking about all summer.'

The boys looked at each other, confused, what had Harry done, that concerned the Ministry?

'Harianna,' their dad informed them. 'received a written warning last night for using a Hovering Charm, at her relatives. I'm slightly confused as into why she used that charm, but nevertheless, she used magic in front of Muggles.'

'Harr-ianna wouldn't - she wouldn't,' Ron stammered, shaking his head in disbelief. 'she wouldn't risk being expelled, she loves Hogwarts too much.'

Their father shrugged at them. 'Well she certainly did last night,' then he called to their mother. 'Right Molly I'm off, I'm early tomorrow, then late again the day after, see you later love.'

And he disappeared off to work again.

'I told you, I had the feeling something wasn't right,' Ron said to them.

'That settles it,' George said exchanging a look with them both and lowering his voice. 'I'm going to get her.'

Fred nodded in agreement. 'I'll come with you, the thing is - How on earth do we get to Surrey without being seen?'

This was an excellent problem.

'We could fly,' Ron suggested. 'But without being seen, I don't think that would work.'

'Ron,' George said. 'You've just given me an idea.'

Ron blinked then sighed, then whispered. 'You've learnt that from Harry, didn't you? Well, whatever it is, I'm in too, she's my best friend after all.'


	5. The Rescue

**The Rescue.**

It was the dead of night as they approached Surrey. Getting Harianna's full address without arousing suspicion had been the difficult task. But their father had kindly informed them. George was sitting in the front passenger seat, peering down at the streets below. They were going to have to go lower if they wanted to find Harry's house. The main thing was to get her out and then find out what was going on. His twin brother had been clearly thinking the same thing and started to lower the car.

It had been the early hours of the morning when they eventually found Privet Drive. Muggles were sure odd, how could they live like this. George wondered, the houses all looked the same. If it hadn't been for the bars on the window standing out, even from a distance they had seen them. George wouldn't have been able to tell at all what house Harry had been in.

The lowered the car so that it dropped in level so Ron, who was sitting in the back seat, could see into the room.

'This is the place, I can just make Harry out,' he said.

'See if we can get those bars to move, would you,' Fred said. 'We won't be able to get away other wise.'

Ron nodded and opened the car window, rattling the bars. 'Yeah, I think so.'

'Good, we should have some rope in the car somewhere,' George said rummaging through the glove compartment. 'Ah ha, got it.'

'See if you can wake up Harry,' Fred said.

Ron leaned out the window again and rattled the bars. After a few minutes a taunt twelve year old girl appeared by the window. Her looks had not changed all that much, her hair was still short bob and the fridge hide the famous scar. Not that any of them had seen it yet. Harry was very funny about her scar.

'Ron,' Harry whispered. 'How the hell-'

Harry's mouth fell wide open the answer to question that she had been about to ask in front of her.

'Alright Harry?' George asked.

Harry nodded dumbly.

'Good now we've come to get you out,' Ron explained.

'Tie this around the bars,' Fred told Harry throwing a rope towards her.

'If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead.' Harry told them as she tied rope tightly around the bars.

'Don't worry,' George said. 'and stand back.'

Harry did so hearing the car revving up. The with a crunching noise the bars pulled clean out of windows. The bars crashed to the ground. After Ron had untied the rope from them. Fred reversed as close to her bedroom window as he could.

'Get in,' Ron said opening the car door out so she could climb in.

'I can't my Hogwarts stuff ... my wand .. my Nimbus.'

'Where is it?'

'Locked in the cupboard under the stairs. My bedroom door has been locked too. I can't get it.'

'That's not a problem, you forget who I've got with me,' Ron pointed out indicating to the them. Harry stepped back to let George and Ron into her bedroom.

'Right I'll deal with the door and cupboard,' George said. 'Grab everything that you want and shove it in the boot of the car.'

George pulled out a hair pin and began picking at the lock. Ron looked at her expectantly Harry opened up her wardrobe pulling out her Muggle clothing. She heard the door unclick then the door opened. George had been standing by it with a smug look on his face.

'Watch the bottom step, it creaks,' Harry told George and he nodded at her.

'I'll go help him,' Ron said.

George and Ron crept down the stairs, careful to avoid the bottom step. The non moving photographs only showed three people in them. George was starting to dislike Harry's family even less. More so when he opened the cupboard door, he pulled at the switch. After hearing so much about Muggles from his father, he knew what it would be for. The light came on between Ron and himself they managed to pull the trunk out. George climbed over it to take the other end, when he noticed something odd written on the cupboard walls. In very childish handwriting a scribble read: _Harry's Room._ Now she definitely not mentioned this to any of her friends. George frowned, turned off the light and locked the door back up behind him once he was out. As far as he was concerned these were the worst sort of Muggles. George wanted to know what that sign in the cupboard was about, he doubted that Harry would tell him though. They weren't even that close. George vowed he was going to change that this year, he was going to become close to the girl he may have slightly been crushing on since last year. When they entered the bedroom, Harry had been waiting for them. Between the three of them, they managed to lift the trunk into the boot of the car.

'Ron get in the front. I'll help Harry in,'

Ron slipped out of the window climbing into the car.

'I'll go next so I can pull you in,' George told her 'Do you want to leave a note?'

'Nah,' Harry said, George shrugged at her climbing into the passenger seat of the car. Harry stopped at the window. Ran back only to return moments later.

'Sorry,' she said climbing out so she was almost sitting on the edge of the window. George already had his hand out for her to grab.

'I changed my mind about the note.' She added slyly. Taking his outstretched hand and sliding herself into the car. Pulling the door shut behind her.

'Let's get out of here,' Ron said.

'Onwards,' Fred said pointing in front of him. Then as he glanced back to look at her in the mirror. 'Oh Happy Birthday Harry.'

'Sorry that we were late for it,' George added.

'Best belated present ever,' Harry said clapping her hands together. 'Can we do this again next year?'

'Sure, no worries always happy to help,' Fred chuckled.

'It was my idea to come and rescue you though,' George told her.

'My hero,' Harry said putting a hand over her heart. George turned beet-red while Ron and Fred burst into fits of laughter. His brothers better not say anything, George thought, or they'd be in big trouble if they did.


	6. The Car Journey

**The Car Journey**

George was worried. Harry had fallen asleep not that long ago, her head was resting upon his leg. And now he was actually looking at her, he thought she looked ill. Her face was once again taunt, her skin looked pale and the frame of her body looked skinny, too skinny.

'Stop, checking her out,' Fred teased. 'She'll catch you when she wakes up.'

'I wasn't checking her out,' George retorted.

'Oh really,' Ron said. 'Because it sure looked like you were checking out my best friend.'

George glared at the both. 'Ok, so I was to begin with - but now -,' he said looking down at her. 'I'm concerned, does she look like she's too skinny to you?' he asked looking back up towards Ron. His brother frowned, he too eyed Harry critically.

'Now that you mention it,' Ron said. 'Yeah, she looks like -'

'She hasn't been getting enough to eat.' George finished for him.

Fred turned his head. 'You don't think - the Muggles wouldn't starve her - she would have said.'

Ron shook his head and George shared a look with his twin brother. He was going to tell his brother what he saw in that cupboard. Fred knew the look well and nodded they would talk when they got back.

'She's never spoken badly about them,' Ron said eventually. 'It's like she can't - she'll say certain things - like, the not liking magic, thing - but other then that -'

George eyed Harry's forehead, from the tilt of her head, he could just make out her famous scar.

'Do you think they're the reason why she hides it?' George said. 'Her scar?'

Ron shook his head. 'Don't think so, Hermione told me once that Harry hates the attention it causes.'

George couldn't blame her for not liking the attention it caused. When he first saw her - well when he first knew who she was, he himself had been a little star struck. She was famous, everyone knew her name, but yet Harry herself was completely opposite to everything he thought she would be like. She was not snobby, not once had she rubbed in the fact that she had money. For he knew that the Potter family had wealth, that she was the heiress to it. She had treated people with the kindness she received.

'She has been a bit shy,' George said.

'Oh don't you worry,' Fred said. 'We'll soon fix that. Soon as we are back at the Burrow, we'll have her out of her shell in no time.'

'And as for Harry not looking as though she hasn't eaten enough,' Ron said. 'Mum will soon sort that out. I bet she'll take one look at her and start feeding her up.'

George smiled. As ever overbearing their mother was, he could at least count on their mum, being their mum.

'You're right,' George said. Getting Harry to the Burrow, could not come soon enough.


	7. Hysterical Harry

**Hysterical Harry**

George had no clue what had caused his crush to act like this. It had just been another normal breakfast - well as normal as one could get in the Great Hall, after being decorated for Valentines day; the walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Heart-shaped confetti was falling from the ceiling. Harry had woken up later then usual, but sat down in her usual place next to his.

Hermione had been the other side of her, and Ron was sitting opposite, looking quite sickened. George caught the look of confusion on Harry's face wondering what had caused her friends to act like this. Then she glanced at the teachers table, Professor Lockhart got up and made an announcement, about his card-carrying cupids and just about seen the bunch of dwarfs dressed as cupids. Harry however clearly had missed it, the moment she spotted Lockhart wearing his pink robes, she had burst into uncontrollable fits out laughter.

George looked as across to Ron and Hermione and they too, were looking at the Harry in a puzzled way. Not once, had they ever before seen her act like this. Giggling away like mad. Harry managed to take a bite out a slice of toast, before she glanced back to the teachers table. She had just about managed to push her plate away, before her head was on the table and hands hid her face, it did not contain however the giggling fits of laughter that could be heard.

Lockhart surely could not be this funny? George wondered what it was. Was it some kind of Muggle thing, to do with Valentines day that he had no clue about. If so then why was Hermione not giggling away like Harry was? Sure Hermione had giggled at the sight of Professor Lockhart in his pink robes, but it was nothing compared to Harry's antics.

George wasn't quite sure how Ron and Hermione managed to steer her out of the Hall, for their first lesson that day, Harry had still been giggling away like mad. George was sure he had seen tears of laughter, rolling down her cheeks. Whatever it had been, whatever it was that had caused her to laugh like this. Even if it did cause Harry to be slightly hysterical. George vowed that he would make her laugh like this again. He quite liked the look of Harry's flushed face, full of laughter and her eyes lighting up with joy.


	8. Pranking Harry

**Pranking Harry**

It was a good idea, or so George and Fred Weasley thought. The mood in the Gryffindor house needed the laugh. After that last double attack, that caused Hermione to land up in the hospital wing. The plan had been so simple - sneak into Ron's dorm and grab his pet rat Scabbers. Sneak out of their own dorm via the window at the dead of night - fly around to Harry's dorm - with a little help from a certain Map, they knew which one it was. Place said rat into the girls dorm and wait for the morning to come - it was as easy as that.

They had forgotten one thing - Harry!

It turned out Harry wasn't as scared of rats as they thought. No it had been Lavender Brown, one of her fellow dorm mates. The screaming from the girls dorm could be heard - Fred and George were sitting by the fire place along with their brother Ron, waiting for the moment the terrified girl would come down. But Harry walked into the common room, calm as anything still dressed in her nightwear. Within her hands she had been holding a rat, Scabbers to be exact and handed the rat back to his owner. Ron got so much stick from the girls for letting a rat into their dorm, and he looked confused into how it happened.

Harry however knew, they had been caught out. The girl was far too clever for her own good sometimes. They were never going to wake Harry up again. Scratch that Harry as far as George was concerned was at the top of his list of people not to mess with. Fred and his faces were flushed red with embarrassment that morning after she hexed them. For the life of them they were not able to sit down and every time the try to do so, they jumped up from the stinging pain, the longer they sat the more it hurt. Breakfast at the Gryffindor table that morning was filled with the roar laughter, as their Head of House, Professor McGonagall tried to make them sit down to eat their breakfast.

This is not what they had in mind, making people laugh sure, but being the expense of that laughter, had not been the plan at all. No, George thought, Harry was definitely at the top of the list of the people not to mess with.


	9. Anna

**Anna**

George was laying on his bed, thinking over the events of that day. Harry just couldn't catch a break. First year she stops You Know Who, second year she saves his own sister from You Know Who. This year, she was having troubles already. The mass murder, Peter Pettigrew had escaped Azkaban and as far as he was aware. And George knew a lot, considering his parents had not stopped talking about it, Pettigrew was after Harry. George however, did not know the reason why. This year, the Map would well within his reaches, so he could keep an eye on her. But it seemed he would be dealing with a lot more then just a mass murder. Dementors, the guards of Azkaban were at Hogwarts, for a added security measure. The Dementors had stopped the train.

The feeling of never being happy again, they had created that. But Harry, Harry had passed out. As far as he was aware no one else had. George wondered why, what had caused her to pass out like that? He also knew that Harry would be wondering the same thing. At least Professor Lupin had helped, he had known what to do. Chocolate was an odd thing to give a person George thought, but after Harry had eaten some, she looked better, less pale and clammy. But it had been the name he called her. The name George now couldn't get out of his head. It wasn't even sure of the reason why, it stuck with him.

'Anna.' George said testing the name out loud.

Yeah, he liked it. George was never going to call her Harry again. Anna suited her much better, then a boys name ever could. After all she was certainly no boy. Then he realises it is because, the name Anna chose to shorten Harianna down to was that of a boys name. That's the reason he likes Anna so much better, the others as far as George was concerned could still call her Harry, but he, he himself was going to call her Anna. The girl he had a crush on, his Princess, his Anna. Yeah George decided, he liked that thought very much.


	10. The Boggart

**The Boggart**

Defence Against the Dark Arts had always been a boring subject. Mainly because they went through teachers so quickly. But Professor Lupin had turned up, told them to put away their books and that the lesson was going to be a practical one. This had caused a stir of excitement. He had lead them to the staff room. George and Fred exchanged looks with each other, this had been what Anna and the others had been talking about the other day.

'You don't think?' Fred said.

'I think so,' George said.

Sure enough the wardrobe rattled, they both knew what it contained.

'Now,' Professor Lupin said. 'I don't doubt for a moment, that you don't know why I brought you here. Your fellow students may have already spoken about this very lesson. I should know I've overheard their conversations.'

'So I'm not going to mess about asking you, what is in the wardrobe when, you may already know what it contains. For those of you who haven't got friends in the younger years, listen closely. In this wardrobe is a Boggart. It shape-shifter that has the ability to turn into what you fear the most.'

'Defeating a Boggart is rather simple, you force the thing the fear most, into something comical - now the other day one of my younger students forced a rat into the a very flushed face of Mr Weasley rubbing his bottom.'

The class laughed, and the twins looked at each other, they needed no reminder of how the earned that hex from Anna.

'It confused me, until I heard the story - so I want you to all think of what you fear most, then think of how you can turn it into something funny. You will need however an incantation to do so, which is: _riddikulus!_ Does everyone understand, good, let's begin.'

Their fear, George turned to his brother and grinned. That was easy their mother, finding their hidden stash of pranks, they had been working on. George laughed along with the others as Boggarts turned from peoples' worst fears into funny objects or Fred who had his turn a little while ago put their mothers hair on fire. Damn his brother that what he was going to use.

'George you, next,' Professor Lupin called.

And George stepped forward the cockroach that had just been turned into a harmless butterfly stood before him. His wand was raised, and he was ready - ready for his mother - but the Boggart did not change into his mother. His mother finding their pranks was not his worst fear - in the excitement and wrapped up in all the laughter, George had forgotten. His wand dropped out of his hand, and he stood frozen staring at the form in front of him. Voices ringing in his head, of the things he had already heard.

' _She could have died!'_ _his mother wailed._

 _'George, something's happened to Harry, she doesn't look like she's breathing.' Angelina voice said frighteningly._

In front of him lay a dead body of a girl, a girl he knew so well. One he cared for above all others and had been crushing on for the last two years. George's fear was not of his pranks being destroyed, no it was a dead Harianna Potter. His Anna, looking cold and pale, and not breathing. His worst fear come to life. Lupin had dismissed the class, the Boggart was back into the wardrobe. But George was staring at the spot her dead body had been moments ago, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Come with me,' Professor Lupin said. 'This calls for a spot of tea. Don't worry about the class, your brother is having words with them.'

Wordlessly he let himself be led into his Professor office and sat down opposite the desk. It felt odd being in someone's office and not being told off for once.

'I'm not going to ask you how you are,' Lupin said. 'That would be stupid of me.'

'So instead I'm going to tell you something instead. A close friend of mine - let's call him James, see he had this really big crush on a girl - let's call her Lily - for a really long time. One day his best friend - Sirius - decided that he should prank James a little payback for giving him fleas for a whole month. Now Sirius was asked to collect a Boggart to place it in the Defence Against the Dark Arts room. He thought he'd get James to "help" him out a little. The payback didn't quite go to plan - James Boggart didn't change into what it normally did - it changed into Lily's dead body - and like you, he froze, he was unable to change it.'

'It took him quite some time to deal with it,' Professor Lupin said. 'For he knew he cared about Lily but he hadn't realised it ran that deep. It was then James knew he loved her, had always loved her.'

'So you're saying that I love Anna?'

Professor Lupin blinked. 'It could be that you do, but I am not you. I cannot tell you how you feel. I just saying that you must truly care about Harry and her welfare.'

'She's just - different - you know -' George said after a moment. 'Always has been, there is something about her, you just can't put your finger on. I still haven't worked out what it is, and I've known her three years. She's never - not once ask for anything and she still helps others. She's never looked down at anyone because of their background. I know other people are like it, but it's nowhere near her level of kindness. She just as a level of understanding others don't - I guess.'

Professor Lupin just softly smiled.

'Professor?'

'Yes?'

'What did her Boggart change into?' George asked. 'She never said.'

Professor Lupin looked taken aback. 'Harry unfortunately never received the chance to go up against it.'

'Shame,' George said. ''Cause it had been You Know Who - she wouldn't have needed to turn it into anything funny - she would have just laughed in his face. I would have loved to have seen that.'

'Harry doesn't fear him?' Professor Lupin asked.

George shook his head. 'Not that I'm aware of, twice she's gone up against him and still she's kicked his - butt. I just wondered what it might have been instead.'

George paused for a moment, there was a question he'd been dying to ask. 'Why did the Dementors affect her like that?'

'That would be because, there are true horrors in her past, that we can only begin to understand - Dementors ... they can make you relive your worst memories and anyone who has been through what Harry has, would make them faint.'

'Thanks,' George said getting up. 'Though I never did quite get that cup of tea.'

Professor Lupin smiled. 'It turned out, you didn't need it.'

Professor Lupin was a decent guy, George thought as he left the classroom. Decent enough to be taken off the pranking list anyway. His brother was waiting for him. No words were needed. They just carried on about their usual routine - well as much as he possibly felt like doing. One day, he'd be able to change it one day. First he had figure out his own head and get together his own feelings. Did he love Anna? Was that the reason why? George had no clue, hell they hadn't even been on a date - that was the answer. Why not go on a date and find out. That's how it had worked out for his parents. One date and they just knew. Or that's what they had told their children anyway.


	11. Flirting

**Flirting**

What was he thinking? What had he been thinking?

 _"I've missed you liked a Bertie Bott's every flavour bean: it's snot funny",_ and what the hell was; _"Have you had a good morning Anna? You must be tired though, because you've been pottering around my mind all morning."_ all about? And then to ask her for a date in front of everyone - when he knew that she hated attention.

George flopped down in an empty armchair beside his twin brother, having once again returned to the Gryffindor common room, and gave a deep sigh. The trip to Hogsmeade had not cheered him up.

'No luck then?' Lee said.

'She looked at me like I'd lost the plot,' George said, and he was pretty sure that in fact, he had indeed lost the plot. He was resorting to cheesy chat up lines now, is this what having a crush on Harianna Potter come too, cheesy chat up lines! 'And as though she didn't believe I meant it.'

There was a fit of giggles, and George sent a glare towards Angelia.

'Sorry,' she apologised, 'but don't you get it?'

'No,' George said, 'And I thought I was better at understanding girls than my youngest brother is.'

'You are,' Ange said, 'but not when it comes to Harry.'

'Fine then could you tell me what the hell it is I should be doing?' George said, 'Because I'm running out of ideas. I've - well I've done everything I can think of.'

'Really? Have you?' Ange retorted, 'First you listened to Mr Wise over here, didn't you,' she gestured to Fred as she talked, 'who firstly knows nothing - well no more than you do about Harry.' she sighed, 'The girl is not going to find cheesy chat up lines in any way flirtatious.'

'OK Ange, I'm sorry, I listened to bad advice,' George said, 'But would it kill you to clue me in now.'

She gave a thoughtful look, 'This is how I see it. Harry is just not interested in boys at the moment - whenever we've talked about them, she hasn't added to the conversation,' George gave her a look, 'That's a good and bad thing for you. Good thing is, she doesn't fancy anyone - yet. Bad thing, she hasn't noticed you.'

'Now the first thing I'd advise you to do is to back off a bit, do your own thing, not that you don't, but you are around her a lot at mealtimes. The other thing that goes against you is Ron. You've got to remember that your brother is one of her best friends. She most likely wrote you off - you know put you in the "no go" area because of it. If you want that to change then you'll have to do something no one else has done before - it'll make her see you are serious and help you get out of that "no go" area.'

'"No go area"?' George said.

'Yeah, don't you guys talk to each other, and tell each other who is off limits. The no go area is just that. Guys who are off limits.'

'So I need to do something that no one else has,' George repeated, 'for Anna to notice me?'

'Pretty much,' Ange said, 'And why do you call her that?'

'No reason,' George said, 'Just like it is all. Suits her.'

Now that all remained was the question of what was he meant to do for Anna that no one else had done before. He would have to figure out something and soon.


	12. Rescue mission number two

**Rescue mission number two**

George had been looking forward to this ever since he heard that his dad had managed to get extra tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. His older brothers Bill and Charlie had come home just so they could see it. Hermione had arrived the previous afternoon, which meant one thing - today they would be collecting Anna. Anna was coming to stay with them the rest of the summer. George headed down the stairs his twin brother rushing after him.

'Someone's definitely got it bad,' Bill teased as George entered the kitchen. Charlie chortled and George could feel his cheeks burn slightly, only a few days ago did he have his first dream of Anna causing some rather heavy teasing from his older brothers. His twin brother Fred being the main cause of them finding out, 'if the girl causes you to act like this.'

'You better not say a word, while she's here,' George warned. Bill mocked looking offended.

'He is rather sweet on Harry,' his mother replied, laundry sheets in her hands ready for the other cot bed going into Ginny's room. 'Though I hope she doesn't mind the tight squeeze, they'll have in Ginny's room.'

'Mum, Harry is not going to care,' Ron piped up, then shouted up the stairs, 'dad, we're late - Harry's properly wondering where we are.'

'Are we going by Floo again?' Fred said.

'Think so,' Ron replied.

'This should be interesting,' George said sharing an evil grin with his twin brother. Hidden within his pockets was a product they had invented and they needed to test them out on someone - and Anna's cousin had caused her to be placed on a diet. And that well, was causing George to feel the need to test their product out.

Their dad hurried into the kitchen, checking his watch. 'OK, OK let's do this, everyone ready? Does everyone know the address? - Right let's go.'

George watched as their dad stepped through the fire place, George headed over himself, turning his back towards his brothers. 'Remember - be nice to her, Anna can be a little shy.'

'Yes, yes,' Charlie said. 'We'll be nice to your girlfriend.'

George glared at him, shouted Anna's address and stepped through the flames.

Something had gone wrong, George landed not in a living room, but what looked like a boarded up fireplace. His dad had lit up his wand. He just heard his dad speaking to him and felt a great thud as his brother joined them.

'Ouch! George, no - go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake - tell Fred not to OUCH! Fred, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron-'

Then a voice called through the boards. 'Mr Weasley? ... Mr Weasley? Can you hear me?'

'SHH!'

'Mr Weasley, it's Harry ... the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through.' Anna's voice said.

'Damn!' his dad said. 'Why on earth would they want to do that for?'

'They've got an electric fire,' Anna explained.

'Really?' his father said in an excited voice. 'Ecklectic, you say? With a plug?'

'DAD! You can ask Anna, how it works when we - ouch, Ron!' George said.

'What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?' Ron asked

'Oh, no, Ron,' Fred said very sarcastically. 'No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up.'

'Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here,' George said in a muffled voice. He was now squashed up against the wall of the fireplace.

'Boys ..' his dad said. 'I'm trying to think what to do ... yes .. only way ... Harry stand back.'

George watched his father's wand light go out and the next moment the boards of the fireplace came crashing out.

'That's better,' his father panted, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his glasses. 'Ah - you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!' his father moved towards Anna's uncle, his hand outstretched, but her uncle backed away several paces. Anna mouthed 'sorry about them' in his fathers direction.

George watched his dad blink then lowered his hand, then looked over his shoulder at the blasted fireplace. George however was busy checking Anna over. The signs of her eating well due to the food they had sent her were there. Anna still had a rather slender figure though. Her black hair messy as always and her fringe covering her scar. But her eyes had lit up and her lips were between her teeth, her expression that of amusement.

'Yes sorry about that, it's my fault, it didn't occur to me that we wouldn't be able to get through,' he said. 'I had your fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see - just for this afternoon, you know, so we could get Harry. I can put it right in a jiffy, though don't worry. I'll light a fire to send the children back, and then I can repair your fireplace before I Disapparate.'

The Dursleys stood still gaping at their father, thunderstruck.

'Hello, Harry, your trunk ready?' his father asked her brightly.

'Yeah it's upstairs, in my bedroom,' Anna replied grinning back.

'We'll get it,' George said at once, winking at Anna, then he and Fred left the room.

Anna's bedroom had not changed, though the locks on the door were now missing. George knew thanks to Ron mentioning to them, that her godfather was now in her life, and he wondered if this man had been the reason for this change. If so George liked him already. They grabbed the trunk and headed back down the stairs, reentering the living room, carrying Anna's school trunk. George and Fred glanced around as they entered and spotted Dudley. Their faces cracked into identical, evil grins.

'Right, better get cracking then,' his father said and the moment he took his wand the Dursleys moved closer to the wall.

' _Incendio!'_ his father said, pointing his wand at the hole in the wall behind him. Flames rose at once in the fire place. Their dad took a small drawstring bag from his pocket, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside and threw it into the flames, which turned emerald green. George helped Fred towards the fire turning the trunk so that Fred could hold it better. Fred said 'The Burrow!' There was a whooshing sound , and Fred had vanished.

'George you next,' his father said.

'Coming,' George said. 'Oh no - hang on-'

A bag of sweets had spilled out of George's pocket and the contents were now rolling in every direction - big, fat toffees in brightly coloured wrappers. George scrambled around, cramming them back into his pocket, then gave the Dursley's a cheery wave, stepped forward and walked right into the fire saying, 'The Burrow!'

George stepped out into the kitchen.

'Well?' Fred said eagerly.

'I dropped them,' George grinned.

'What did you do?' Charlie said.

'Dropped some Ton-Tongue Toffee,' George said as Ron came through the fire place, grinning like mad.

'Well he spotted them,' Ron said.

'You know, Harianna-' Bill said.

'HARRY!' Ron corrected, 'she prefers Harry, so do try to call her it. She'll only correct you otherwise.'

'You should see her correct George,' Fred said grinning. '"George for the last time, it's not Anna, it's Harry".'

'Anna suits her much better though,' George said.

'Yes well,' Bill said. 'Harry might not appreciate you pranking her cousin.' and they watched as their older brothers frown in confusion at the Ron, Fred and George sharing knowing smiles.

'Wait and see, my dear brother,' Fred said. 'You are about to find out, just why we like this girl so much.'

Several minutes passed before the fireplace roared up again, if George hadn't have been there to catch her, he was sure Anna would have fallen over.

'Did he eat it?' George said as he caught Anna as she fell out.

'Yeah,' Anna said, straightening up. 'What was it?'

'Ton-Tongue Toffee,' Fred said brightly. 'George and I invented them, we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer ..'

The tiny kitchen exploded with laughter; George watched as Anna looked around. By the looks of things the Girl Who Lived came as a bit of a surprise to Bill and Charlie. George grinned. He always liked this about Anna, there was no way to describe in her words. Anna's magic had always been one to radiate off her in waves, it was like a pleasant hum. It was much stronger then when he had been in contact with her last. The fact that she was stunningly pretty but had a modesty about her also helped.

'How're you doing Harry?' Charlie said, grinning at her, causing Anna to smile slightly, he held out a hand, which Anna shook.

'Charlie, right?' Anna said smiling at him. He gave her a surprised look, George's grin was even wider, they had warned their brothers, that Anna was smart. 'The blisters on your hand and the burn gave it away.' she explained and turned to the eldest Weasley son. 'Which means; you must be Bill.'

'She's good, I like her already,' Charlie said.

Bill got to his feet, smiling, and also shook Anna's hand.

Before any of them could say anything else, there was a faint popping noise, and their father appeared out of thin air at George's shoulder. He was looking rather angry.

'That was not funny, boys!' he shouted. 'What on earth did you give him George?'

'I didn't give him anything,' George said, with another evil grin. 'I just dropped it ... it was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to.'

'You dropped it on purpose!' his dad roared. 'You knew he would eat it, you knew he was on a diet-'

'How big did his tongue get?' Fred asked eagerly.

'It was four foot long before his parents would let me shrink it!'

Anna and the Weasleys roared with laughter.

'It isn't funny!' his dad shouted. 'They were so mad, the started throwing ornaments at us, Harianna almost got hurt in the process.'

'You did?' George breathed, turning his head, checking Anna over for signs of being hurt.

'It missed me, I'm OK.'

'My point is boys, that this sort of behaviour is unacceptable, you like having Harianna stay here with us, right? Well what happens if the Muggles don't let her due to your stupid stunt - what if she had been hurt - do you think her guardians would have want us to have her again, or let her come to us again!' his father said. 'You wait until I tell your mother-'

'Tell me what?' said a voice behind them.

Their mother had just entered the kitchen, her eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

'Hello, Harry dear,' she said, spotting her and smiling, then her eyes snapped back to her husband. 'Tell me what Arthur?'

Their dad hesitated. There was a silence, while their dad eyed their mother nervously. Anna broke the silence with a squeal when two girls appeared in the kitchen doorway. One, with very bushy brown hair was Anna and Ron's best friend, Hermione Granger. The other, who was small and red-haired, was their younger sister, Ginny. Both of them smiling at her, Anna dashed over to hug them both.

The Weasley boys had been staring at them whilst the girly exchange took place, until their mother blinked and repeated, in a dangerous sort of voice. 'Tell me what Arthur?'

'It was nothing Molly,' their father mumbled. 'Fred and George just - but I've had words with them-'

'What have they done this time?' she asked. 'If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes-'

'I think this calls for a girly catch up, hope you don't mind my room is a bit cramped with the three of us in it,' Ginny said.

'Sounds perfect,' Anna exclaimed. 'So much to tell you - oh I'll start with the time I was out with Sirius - we'd gone out - and at lunch time - this douche -'

'Douche?' Ginny asked confused.

'Oh Ginny,' Hermione said brightly. 'We've got so much to teach you.'

Anna giggled. 'Its a Muggle expression.'

Hermione led the way back out towards the stairs, and the girls folded out leaving George feeling rather confused, What on earth was a douche?

Much later, after being told to destroy all of their products, and Bill and Charlie had stopped playing around with the tables. And they were groaning under dishes and dishes of their mothers excellent cooking, the nine Weasleys, Anna and Hermione were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky. Anna was listening rather than talking, at the far end of the table, Percy was telling their father all about his report, then spoke about a top secret event they had to organise, causing Ron to roll his eyes. In the middle of the table, their was arguing with Bill about his earring and his hair. George who had been sitting besides Anna had been talking about the World Cup with Fred and Charlie, this conversation caught Anna's attention.

'It's got to be Ireland,' said Charlie. 'They flattened Peru in the semi-finials.'

'Bulgaria have got Viktor Krum though,' Fred said.

'Krum's one decent player,' Charlie said shortly.

'Good looking too,' Anna said quietly from besides him, causing George to choke on what he was eating. 'Did I say that out loud, sorry.' Anna shrugged apologetically, Hermione and Ginny both shared a look with her, then Hermione pulled face as though she was lost in thought. Ginny had a sort of dreamy expression on her face.

'I suppose, when he doesn't look so grumpy,' Ginny said, 'he is quite handsome.'

'And those muscles,' Hermione exclaimed. 'He must be in really good shape.'

'Umm,' Anna agreed. There was a moment silence then-

'Girls!' Ron chocked out, looking rather flushed in the face. 'I'll never understand them-'

'Aww poor Ronniekins, don't worry,' Anna said, speaking in a small baby voice. 'We'll tell you _all_ about them, when your older.'

Anna, Hermione and Ginny had burst into laughter as Ron's flush faced deepened. George looked over at Fred, Bill was shaking his head looking rather impressed causing George to grin despite just hearing that Anna thought Krum was good looking.


	13. Honourable

**Honourable**

Being woken up at the crack of dawn had it down sides, even it it was the Quidditch World Cup they were going to. George's tension was already high due to the lack of sleep, but it had manifested when their mother had thrown away more of the prank merchandise he and Fred had made. So to say he was not in a good mood was an understatement.

The walk Stoatshead Hill had not "cooled" his temper either.

They trudged down the dark, dank lane towards the village. The sky lightened very slowly as they walked through the village. Then they began to climb Stoatshead Hill. By the time they reached the top of the hill. A shout filled the air.

'Over here, Arthur! Over here, we've got it!' Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

'Amos!' His father said smiling as he strode over to the man who shouted. The rest of them followed. His father shook the other man hand. He had a ruddy-face with a scrubby brown beard and holding a mouldy-looking boot in his other hand. The other person was Cedric Diggory he was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, like his brother and himself and was captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff house Quidditch team.

'This is Amos Diggory, everyone, works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.' his father said. 'I think you all know his son Cedric?'

'Hi,' Cedric said, looking around at them all. George, merely nodded in reply, like his twin brother. They still had not forgiven him for beating them last year in Quidditch.

'Long walk Arthur?' Mr Diggory asked. 'We had to get up at two. I'll tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still not complaining ... mind you looks like I got off easy ...' Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around the three Weasley boys, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. 'All these yours Arthur?'

'We're just over the other side of the village so it wasn't to bad of a walk, and just the red heads,' his father said. 'This is Hermione, friend of Ron's - and Harianna, another friend-'

'Merlin's beard,' Amos Diggory said, his eyes widening. 'Harianna? Harianna Potter?'

'Er - yeah,' Anna said. George glared, if Anna hated one thing, it was the fame her name had brought her.

'Ced's talked about you, of course. Told us all about playing against you last year ... how you feel off your broom .. poor thing ... Dementors wasn't it ... but I told him that it would be something to tell your grandchildren, that you beat Harianna Potter! Very proud of him we are.' Mr Diggory said.

George along with his brother Fred scowled, towards Cedric, who looked slightly embarrassed.

'You should be proud of son, Mr Diggory,' Anna said, George turned to her in utter shock. Had she really said those words. Mr Diggory was blinking at her in surprise; Anna continued, 'Your son tried to do a very noble thing, he felt that he hadn't won the match fairly and tried to get a rematch. It was a very honourable thing for him to do, so yes Mr Diggory you have every right be proud of your son.'

George was now glaring harder at Cedric. Honourable? Him? That's what she thought? How was trying to get a rematch honourable? Did that mean - could it possibly be? Did Anna have a crush on Cedric Diggory? It wasn't possible - no way - surely not? But George glanced over at Anna, who by the looks of things, looked rather uncomfortable.

Honourable indeed. And for the first time, George could safely say he felt jealous. Why couldn't Anna say things like that about him? Oh Cedric Diggory was going to wish he had never had the decency to have been honourable.


	14. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black.**

George did not know what to make of Sirius Black, Anna's godfather. By the way she had hugged him moments ago, they were close even though they had not know each other long. He would have to keep an eye on her godfather though. Anna had a trusting nature and George did not want to see her get hurt. The man clearly thought a lot of her too, he had hugged her back without hesitation. Even from what he had heard made his goddaughter his heir, Anna one day would be Lady Potter. George noticed however before the finial match of the Quidditch World Cup had started, Anna's godfather, had often glanced in her direction. It was as though he was checking that she was still there. George's eyes caught her godfathers and he merely raised his eyebrows into a questioning look. Was he already that protective of his goddaughter?

The answer of course had been yes. The night of the Quidditch World Cup, Sirius Black had been out of his mind with worry. How did George know this. It wasn't hard. The man practically snarled at both Fred and George when they returned to the tent without Anna. They tried to explain, once he had calmed down enough, he apologised. George watched his face as Anna returned into the tent with the others. Pure relief. Then they found out the reason why everyone had gone crazy. You Know Who. Or his Mark at least. That night George didn't sleep, and neither did the dog that was at the side of Anna's bed. Though his eyes remained closed, George caught sight of the dog's ear twitching. Once the dog's head snapped up, George made to grab for his wand but no bark came. The dog form of Sirius Black, settled his head back down onto his front paws. George could now hear hushed talking, as people walked past the tent - he could not make out the words. He glanced at the dog, it's eyes gleaming in the darkness. They caught sight of his own and he tilted his head a bit, then closed his eyes once more.

In the morning neither of them speak. George steadily walks near Anna, after losing her last night, he did not want to lose sight of her again. Sirius had the same idea. He kept Anna in his sight at all times, as he looked over the crowd of people. He gave off the distinct impression of a man not to be messed with, though he face softened when Anna glanced his way. He actually truly cared for her well-being. George no longer cared that they had got so close rather quickly. George sighed, it seemed that Anna's judgement of people still remained untarnished. If Anna trusted him, then so would George.


	15. The Killing Curse

**The Killing Curse.**

George gulped. He did not want to answer Professor Moody's question.

He hadn't held out high hopes for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin was going to be pretty tough to follow. But Moody so far had made the lesson interesting. They were studying the Unforgivable Curses. Moody had so far demonstrated two of the Unforgivable Curses. The Imperius Curse and The Cruciatus curse. George looked at the final spider, he knew what would happen to it, if he answered the question.

'Mr Weasley,' Moody growled, 'the last curse if you please.'

'Ava - Ava,' George muttered, ' _Avada Kedavra.'_

'Ah,' Moody said, 'yes, the last and worst. _Avada Kedavra ..._ the killing curse.' He put his hand into the glass jar, and pulled out the last spider, placed it upon the desk then Moody raised his wand and roared, ' _Avada Kedavra!'_

There was a flash of green light and rushing sound - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

'Not nice, not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it.'

George stared at the spot the spider had been in moments ago. His mind had also gone straight to Anna. This curse was why she was famous, was why everyone knew her name. Even though he had never asked if she knew how she had survived it, he had often wondered about it. But now he did not want to know - he did not want to know how she survived the curse that took her parents, the curse that failed to kill her. If it had been successful he would have never known her. He dreaded to think of what she would have looked like if the curse had been successful. Just a baby - no he wouldn't think on that.

They made their way slowly down to dinner. George was not in the mood for pulling pranks on Filch, so he made himself lookout. When they entered the Great Hall, George's eyes swept over it and fell upon Anna. She was about to get up from the table, he reached her as she did so, and pulled her into a tight hug. He just needed to know that she was OK.

'Umm hi George ... would you mind ... you're squishing me..'

'We just had Moody,' Fred explained sitting down next to Ron. 'Never had a lesson like it.'

'He knows, man,' Lee said sliding into another empty seat, leaving a space for George.

'Knows what?' Ron said, leaning forwards.

'Knows what it's like to be out there _doing_ it,' said Fred impressively.

'Doing what?' said Anna.

'Fighting the Dart Arts,' George whispered.

'He's seen it all,' Fred said.

''Mazing,' said Lee.

Ron dived into his bag for his timetable. 'We haven't got him 'till Thursday!' he said in a disappointed voice.

'It gives you something to look forward to while we're in Potions with the Slytherins then, doesn't?' Anna said extracting herself from George's arms. 'I best be off, things to do, people to speak to an all.'

'Just who have you got to speak to?' George enquired.

'Sirius, I've got to tell him about today, before I forget.' Anna replied picking up her bag she had dropped to the floor.

'Princess, you could write an owl like everyone else does.'

'Aaahhh but then that would spoil all my fun.' Anna said laughing. 'See you later.'

And she walked away.

'So what made you so happy?' Fred asked Ron.

Ron grinned, 'Oh, that - Moody! He just turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret.'


	16. The Date

**The Date**

After not being very successful in getting Anna to agree to go on a date with him last year, George did not want to screw his only chance up. He also knew that if he didn't get a move on and ask her, Cedric Diggory, who had started to take an annoying interest in his Anna, was most likely to get there first. Anna was of course not a person to break her word. But she had said one date and that he was to use it wisely. And the perfect opportunity came up. The Yule Ball.

'Right letter's finished,' Fred said. 'Reckon Harry will let us borrow Hedwig again?'

'Yeah, I'll ask her first though,' George replied.

'You might want to think about asking her to something else as well, my dear brother,' Fred replied, 'You know we heard Cedric was planning on asking her.'

George sighed. 'I just - what if he's already asked her? What if she says no?'

'What if she says yes?' Fred retorted. 'Stop worrying and ask the girl - before someone else does, I heard she's turned down quite a few people.'

'Who's turned down quite a few people?' Lee asked catching up with them.

'Harry,' Fred said.

'Ahh,' Lee replied, 'I heard the same thing - I just tried asking Katie - said no. Oh well - I'll try again tomorrow.'

George chuckled, and they entered the Great Hall. Anna was sitting next to Hermione, Ginny the other side of Hermione. All three of them giggled at something Ron said.

'Anna, could we borrow Hedwig again?' George asked, taking his usual spot and sitting next to Anna.

'Sure,' Anna replied.

'Just who do you to keep writing to anyway?' asked Ron.

'None of your business,' said George.

'So, any of you lot got dates for the ball yet?' Fred said, looking around at the other boys.

'Nope,' said Ron.

'You best hurry up, mate or all the good ones will be gone,' said Fred.

'Who are you going with, then?' said Ron.

'Angelina, of course,' Fred said promptly, as though it had been obvious and without a trace of embarrassment.

'What?' said Ron taken aback. 'You've already asked her?'

'Good point,' said Fred. He turned his head and called down the table, 'Oi! Angelina!'

Angelina, who had been chatting to Alicia Spinnet, looked over at him. 'What?' she called back.

'Want to come to the ball with me?'

Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look. 'All right, then,' she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting, with a bit of a grin on her face.

'And that boys,' Fred said with glee. 'is how it's done.'

Ron cast a look around the Hall. 'You know, his right, we should get a move on, you know ... ask someone. We don't want to end up with trolls.'

Hermione let out a splutter of indignation. 'A ... _w_ _hat_?'

'Well - you know,' Ron said shrugging. 'I'd rather go alone than with - Eloise Midgen, say.'

'Her acne's loads better lately - and she's really nice!'

'Her nose is off-centre,' said Ron.

'Oh I see,' Hermione said, bristling. 'So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?'

'-Er-'

'I'm going to library,' Hermione snapped, collected her things. 'I'll see you down there Harry.' and she swept off without another word.

'Smooth, Ron,' George said as Hermione walked out the Great Hall doors. 'Real smooth.'

'What?' Ron said looking stunned. 'I never meant her.'

Anna rolled her eyes and muttered. 'Utterly clueless.'

'Good thing I'm not,' George whispered.

'Huh?'

'That date you owe me Anna, you told me to use it wisely,' George said grinning at her. 'And I think, I'll use it to take you to the ball, so what do you say? Want to go to the ball with me?'

Greens eyes searched his own, and then George heard the best word in the world, 'OK.'

He felt elated, he'd finally got his date with her. And that made him panic. A lot of pressure was riding on this date. Keen to not make a fool of himself - he did not take any of Fred's advice. George for the first time in a very long time, felt damn nervous, though he also felt quite smug after he heard Cedric Diggory had indeed asked Anna to the ball, and she turned him down. All because she was going with him. The nerves soon kicked right back in on Christmas Eve morning though.

By the time the evening had come around, George did not know what to do to settle his nerves. He sat with his twin brother and waited for their respective dates to arrive. George stared at the fire, waiting - he throat felt dry, his palms felt sweaty and the damn dress robe were starting to irritate him. He heard footsteps and looked up. He forgot how to breathe. Anna looked - stunningly beautiful - her dress was a emerald green, that was plain simple long dress, creased, that had a creased shoulder strap on the left side of it, her hair was held up loosely, though she had kept her fringe. She wore the necklace, he knew had once belonged to her mother, she was also wearing his Christmas present. Her smile was slightly hesitant, her green eyes anxious.

'You look nice.'

'You look - you look beautiful,' George manage to choke out. 'Here this is for you.' He held out a box for her.

Questionably Anna opened the box and it contained a silver and black wrist corsage. 'It's gorgeous,' she said looking up her green eyes once again searching his. 'Thank you.'

'Ginny informed me your dress was green, but I couldn't find one nice enough - so I thought.'

'George, it's lovely, thank you,' Anna said softly. 'Come on Charming, there is a ball waiting for us, and I really do not want Professor McGonagall to come and find me. I've been reminded enough that champions and their partners have to open the ball.'

George extended his arm. 'Well then Princess, I'd be honoured if you allowed me to escort you to the Great Hall.'

The Entrance Hall was packed with students, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Fleur Delacour passed them looking stunning in a silver-grey satin dress, she was accompanied by the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Roger Davies. Cedric, George noticed had asked Cho, the Ravenclaw Seeker to accompany him. The oak doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a very pretty witch, George thought she looked familiar, then he caught sight of Anna's grin. He looked back at the witch and realised who it was - Hermione; she was wearing a dress made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material and her hair was twisted up into an elegant knot. George chuckled and muttered so only she could here, 'Nicely played, Hermione, nicely played.'

When Professor McGonagall's called, 'Champions over here, please!' Anna gripped his arm quite tightly as they led the way over through the chattering crowd. Professor McGonagall was wearing a dress made of red tartan, and arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat. They were told to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Once everyone had settled in the Hall Professor McGonagall led them through and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up towards a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. George noticed that his brother Percy was taking up his bosses seat. The walls of the Hall had been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The house tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each sitting about a dozen people. When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair besides him, staring pointedly at Anna and she took the hint .

'I've been promoted,' Percy said as she sat. 'I'm now Mr Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him.'

'Oh, why couldn't Mr Crouch make it?' Anna asked.

'I'm afraid to say Mr Crouch isn't well, not well at all. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising - overworked. He's not as young as he was - though still quite brilliant, of course. But the World Cup was a fiasco for the whole Ministry, and then Mr Crouch suffered a personal shock with that misbehaviour of that house-elf of his, Blinky or whatever she was called. Naturally dismissed her - but well, as I say say, he's getting on, he needs looking after, and I think he's found a definite drop in his home comforts since she left. And then we had the Tournament to arrange, and the aftermath of the Cup to deal with - that revolting Skeeter woman buzzing around - no, poor man, he's having a well-earned, quiet Christmas. I'm glad to know he had someone he could rely upon to take his place.'

'I bet he's still being called Weatherby,' George muttered into her ear and he heard Anna trying to stifle her laugh.

George kept a close eye on Anna, he knew that when she was nervous, she liked to take in her surroundings rather then join in on the conversations. George made sure to keep his table manners whilst they ate, he didn't care what his brother thought - but Anna was another matter all together, he watched her as she looked around the table of chatting people, Hermione was deep in conversation with Krum.

'Vell, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking,' he was telling Hermione. 'Ve have just four floors and the fires are only lit for magical purposes. But ve have grounds laarger even than these - though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying evvery day, over the lakes and mountains-'

'Now, now, Viktor!' said Karkaroff, 'Don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!'

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. 'Igor, all this secrecy ... one would almost think you didn't want visitors.'

'Well, Dumbledore,' said Karkaroff, 'we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?'

'Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor,' said Dumbledore amicably. 'Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the seventh floor on the way to the bathroom - and I found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I had never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamberpots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon - or it is quite possible the room happened to know of my requirement.'

Anna exchanged a look with George, they too had been using a room, so Anna could practice spells in, just like the one Dumbledore had come across. It only appeared when they needed it to and it was on the seventh floor.

'So the room we've been using,' George muttered.

'Is some kind of ... room of requirement,' Anna said.

'Thought I had been in it before,' George said. 'It was a broom cupboard, then though.'

'And why would have you needed a broom cupboard?'

'Well Fred and I might have upset Filch,' George said sheepishly. 'We needed somewhere to hide.'

'What did you do this time?'

'Set off a firework, that nearly singed Mrs Norris.' George said with a mischievous grin.

That was the thing he really liked about this girl, she didn't scold him, she didn't correct his behaviour. She just smiled and shook her head. When all the food had been consumed. Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then a wave of his wand, the tables zoomed back along the walls, leaving the floor clear, and he then conjured a raised platform into existence along the right-handed hall. A set of drums, several instruments appeared. The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to a wildly enthusiastic applause, they were all extremely hairy, and dressed in black robes that had been ripped and torn. The champions stood up, George took Anna's and squeezed it lightly and led them out to the dance floor. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune and Anna was trembling as placed one hand onto George's shoulder and held the other hand tightly in George's. He let a hand settle to her waist, and pulled her closer so that there was barely an inch between them. George smiled at her, he hoped in what was in an encouraging way and began to lead them into a dance.

It had been a lovely night, he had never seen Anna laugh or smile so much before, or look at him in the way she had been that evening. He lost his date a few times that night, once to his surprise to Draco Malfoy. George knew Anna had been tutoring him in Arithmancy, he had not realised a friendship, by the looks of it had grown between the two of them. And the other time he lost her, he was not sure where she had disappeared to. He thought he had actually done something wrong until she returned to the Great Hall, looking slightly flushed from the cold.

'Hay,' Anna said.

'I've been looking for you,' George said.

'Ron needed to cool off,' Anna explained. 'Sorry.'

'Well you'll just have to give me one last dance to make up for it, won't you.' George said.

'Sure,' Anna said following him out onto the dance floor. George led them in another slow dance. Anna rested her chin upon his shoulder.

'George,'

'Umm,'

'Thank you.'

'What for?' George asked in surprise.

Anna looked up at him, her green eyes hesitant. 'For everything - for helping me - for standing by me -you've always been there for me, second year with the whole Slytherin heir thing - rescuing me from the Dursleys - looking out for me last year with that piece of parchment - this year helping me with learning spells - I never said - I just,' Anna bit her lip, leaned in and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you.'

Later, once they were back in their respective dorms, George touched the spot on his cheek where Anna had kissed him, he was pretty sure, he had a stupid smile on his face, but he did not care in the slightest.


	17. The Patronus

**The Patronus**

George had been looking forward to learning the Patronus spell, ever since Anna, announced that she was going to teach them it. He had not expected to struggle so much with it. He knew he was getting the incantation right ... as he was producing a shield, but so far he had failed to produce a corporal Patronus.

'Struggling my dear brother,' Fred said. 'We've got plenty of happy memories to choose from, so I can understand why you can't pick one.'

George, snorted. And watched as his brother cast his raccoon Patronus, and watched it declare it's love for Angelina. George was getting irritated. Fred was right, they had many happy memories of playing pranks. But none of the memories seemed to be powerful enough. Soon Anna, would be coming over to help him and he would rather be doing other things with her, like snogging her senseless, than have his girlfriend - he smiled at that thought, his girlfriend - help him with the spell.

But the thought of Anna, made George realise that not every happy memory he had, was that of when he was with his twin brother. George glanced over into the direction of his girlfriend. Her hair in it's usual messy state, her face was one of concentration as she stopped to help a fellow DA member.

George closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts, raised his wand, and whispered ' _Expecto patronum!'_

When he opened them, it was to a sight he had not expected.

His Patronus had taken a form, he had seen not long a go. It was a bird, the very same type of bird as his girlfriend's Animagus form.

George gulped, his Patronus form was Harianna Potter.

'Managed to pick one then,' Fred said loudly. 'About time.'

George watched the small, winged bird swoop around, until it faded from sight.

'You know,' came a whisper. George looked to see that it was Hermione who had spoken to him. 'Harry told us once, that Lupin had said to her, love was a rather powerful emotion to use when casting this spell. I've only seen Harry's form take the form of someone she loves though...'

George blinked at her. Lupin had told him something similar when they had a lesson in Boggarts. He looked back towards Anna, who was calling an end to the DA session. George waited for her, lost in his own thoughts.

'You OK?' Anna asked.

Her voice brought him back to reality.

'Yeah,' George said softly, kissing her forehead. 'I managed a Corporal Patronus.'

'Umm - I saw - only caught a glimpse of it - bird isn't it?'

George nodded, but Anna, did not say anything more.

'What were your plans for after DA?' she asked.

'Umm - I don't think I had anything planned.'

'Good - do you think we could sneak down to the kitchens? I'm rather peckish.'

George smirked at her. 'Sure, lead the way Princess.'

Anna, positively beamed at him. Her green eyes vivid and bright, George knew he was lost, he had long been lost. There was no doubt, not now - he knew, he knew he loved her. When he thought about it, he had long been in love with her ... he just hadn't been aware of it.


	18. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

George had no idea, what to do. Anna looked bleak, she was there but she wasn't. Her eyes were hollow and she lacked all emotion. Her eyes seemed a little bloodshot, and there were bags under her eyes. He wished he could do something for her ... and he hated feeling - useless. He was her boyfriend, he was meant to be able to help her. For the first time, he wished Anna was projecting her emotions, at least that would give him a clue as into how she was feeling. George kept and eye on her as the funeral began ... this funeral was the reason he felt defeated. Sirius Black, Anna's godfather had died, saving her.

He did not know much about what had happened at the Ministry, though he did know that much. He knew that Anna believed her godfather had been in danger and had gone to save him. It of course had been a trap, and the Order, Sirius included had gone rushing in to help her. By the time they had reached Anna, she had been surrounded by Death Eaters. Pettigrew was now dead, but it was no consolation for the loss they had taken themselves. Another thing George had been told was that it had been Bellatrix who had fired the curse, which had killed Sirius. The Killing Curse, which had been meant for Anna. The last thing George had been informed of, was that Anna had faced of Voldemort - once more.

George watched as Anna, got up from her seat, she did not look up as she spoke, perhaps she knew that if she had done so she would not be able to continue. He understood her need to do this, really he did, he just thought she was taking on too much, as brave as it was. He wasn't sure what made him stand up from his seat, maybe it had been the way Anna was shakily making her way back to her seat. She never made it, her legs buckled from underneath her, and George was there by her side in an instant.

Her emotions projecting wildly now, as was her magic. It was raw and it was full of guilt.

'My fault ... it was all my fault ...' she rambled. 'I believed - he wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me.'

'It wasn't your fault, not for a second,' George replied softly.

'You don't understand - oh it's hurts so much, it won't stop,' Anna mumbled, 'make it stop - he could - always knew what to do - only one that cared enough - Muggles - never been wanted before - oh George.' she wailed.

His clothes were wet now, though he did not care, he just held onto her and let her cry, until the exhaustion finally took over, leaving his girlfriend, fast asleep in his arms. George picked her up with ease, faced the newly formed grave, and headstone which bore Sirius' name. He vowed there and then, he'd do anything to protect Anna. To keep her happy, to do all he could, even if it meant giving his own life for her. As long as she was safe, George would be happy.


	19. Once Upon A Time

**Once Upon A Time.**

 _Shit,_ George thought. Anna was talking, and she had not stopped. Not since she she started her story off with once upon a time. He tried to keep his face as natural as possible, as she spoke.

She told them everything about her childhood. The Dursleys never wanting her, the endless chores ... Dudley beating her up or any friend she had ever made. Not knowing her own name, or to be correct the pronunciation of her name, for a very long time; how she always thought it had been freak until she started primary school. How her nickname came about because she herself, couldn't even pronounce her name. The punishments; whether she had used magic or not, the hunger, the dirty water washes, her cupboard; which had been her room for almost eleven years.

'The only time it was really bad, was when I was seven, Dudley and his gang beat me up. It had been snowing that day, and they left me out in the cold. That was the first time I ever recall using magic.' Anna looked round at them all, George knew what she was looking for - rejection - no one spoke - George wondered if they knew what to say.

'And these are the type of people, you asked me to be your Secret Keeper for?' George said, finally breaking the silence, completely outraged.

'Yeah,' Ron said. 'Wait - George? - George is your Secret Keeper!'

Laughter erupted, George was grateful for the distraction - he wondered if Anna knew, if she knew that they were trying to make light of the situation on purpose. He glanced at Ron who shrugged his shoulders - he had not known this about her then - How could she have forgiven them - how could she stand protecting them, after living through years of what must have felt like hell. No presents, birthday or otherwise. Something in his brain twigged as memories of Anna carefully unwrapping presents - of her softly touching them, as though each gift itself had been precious. She had been content enough with the gifts because she had never had any before. George shook his head, as the memory of Anna pulling on her first Weasley jumper - that had been the reason she had not wanted to return for any of her holidays, of why she looked so grateful and happy.

Anna shifted besides him, he put an arm around her, Anna snuggled into him, listening as the others spoke. The conversation stayed safely away from her childhood. The childhood the Dursleys had destroyed. How could people do that to a child? A child that had no control over what she had been doing? Punished! Locked in a cupboard! Anna's head dropped from his shoulder, from her breathing he could tell she had fallen asleep. George eyed her small form - the Dursleys had caused it - by not feeding her properly. She had always had a frail look to her, and now he knew the reason why. He wanted - wanted - well he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Anna, had asked him to be her Secret Keeper - to keep them safe, and he would do so, even though he did not like the idea - ripping them limp for limp sounded like a good idea, but Anna would never forgive him.

'I'm staying with in here with her,' George said, looking up from Anna's sleeping form, his eyes searching for Bill's. 'I don't - I can't leave her on her own.' His eldest brother merely nodded in reply, there were after all no words.


	20. Oh Bugger It!

**Oh, Bugger It!**

Anna looked incredibly pale the morning of the last task - so pale and by the shaking of her leg and the way she was worrying her lip between her teeth - George had gathered she was incredibly nervous too. The more he checked on Anna the more he would was attracted to those lips of hers. Did Anna have no any idea what she was doing to him? How he just wanted to pull her into her senses and kiss the living daylights out of her. How he had wanted to kiss the living daylights out of her since Christmas.

Yes, those lips were much of a distraction. George found himself flustered in classes, not being able to concentrate - not that he cared much about his academical achievements. Fred and himself had much bigger plans, once - well if they could ever find the money for it. They were going to have to start from scratch again. All their savings wasted - gone - because of a stupid bet.

But when red sparks from the centre of the maze after about twenty minutes after the last red sparks sent up, George found himself no longer caring about the stupid bet, the money that he and his brother needed to start up their own joke shop. He found himself thinking of Anna's lips, just willing her to get out of the maze, if the red sparks had been hers, George just wanted her back. He knew it wasn't Krum or Fleur as they had already been rescued from the maze.

Whispers broke out in the crowd, a hint of excitement filled the air, everyone clearly thinking the same thing, they would know as soon as whoever it was that came out of the maze, they all would know who the last person in the maze was - the last person left in the maze; the winner of the Triward Tournament. The maze entrance was watched with much anticipation - light broke through the entrance of the maze and silence greeted the crowd; it was Diggory. Hogwarts was going to win; Anna was going to win the tournament. George turned to his twin brother, Fred's jaw had dropped in disbelief. George too was feeling slightly the same - the odds were stacked against her, Anna the youngest competitor ever to enter the Triwizard Tournament was going to win. She'd done it. George took a deep breath, any moment now Anna would - Diggory shaking his head, he was arguing something with the judges, Dumbledore was looking at the maze as though he was seeing beyond it.

'Something's wrong!' George said to Fred. A realization hit George, 'Anna - shouldn't she have returned by now.'

It seems the crowd of students around them had gathered the same thing - it had taken Diggory some time to get out of the maze, and Anna was nowhere to be seen. Just how long had it been? There was a yank on his arm, Hermione was indicated for them to follow.

'Diggory's saying the cup was a Portkey.' Hermione whispered as soon as they were out of the crowd and with the rest of his family all of which were by the maze entrance.

'What?' George said. 'How did you?'

Hermione pulled out a cloak from her robes, Anna's invisibility cloak then pushed it back in again. Anna had been a really bad influence on Hermione.

'The point is - they have no idea where Harry is.'

George looked around at the judges - Bagman had disappeared. 'Anna won?' George said, 'Cup a Portkey?'

'Yes - from what I heard. Diggory let her win.'

That explained Bagman disappearing. But that didn't matter now. 'Shouldn't they be doing something!' George raged, 'Instead of standing there!'

'Now you're sounding like Sirius! He went mental.' Hermione said, 'But even he knows that there isn't much they can do, no one knew it was a Portkey or where it has gone to.'

George conceded Fred looked as worried as he was. Sirius was pacing. McGonagall had gone to calm the large amount of students. Again they waited with baited breath - George felt so helpless. If, no when Anna got back he was going to kiss her, all this time thinking about her lips and never doing something about it, just unGryffindorish. It felt like an age the amount of time George and everyone else there stood waiting until a faint blue light appeared, growing brighter and brighter, then Anna appeared, she was no alone Karkaroff was with her and George instantly knew that something was wrong, he was unmoving - panic and then screams filled the air. Karkaroff was dead - Anna, however, was OK.

* * *

The next time George saw Anna was when she appeared in the hospital wing, alongside Sirius and Dumbledore. Dumbledore moved in between them to stop him and his mother from approaching Anna. Anna looked so tired.

'Molly,' he said holding up a hand. 'please listen to me for a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal. She has just had to relive it for me. What she needs now is sleep, peace and quiet. If you would like to stay,' he said looking around. 'you may do so. But I do not want you questioning her until she is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening.'

His mother nodded and rounded on them all, as though they were being noisy. 'Did you hear? She needs quiet!'

'I will be back Harry as I have to meet with Fudge,' Dumbledore said. 'I would like you to remain here tomorrow.'

Madam Pomfrey led Anna to her usual bed, when she caught sight of Moody lying motionless in a bed not too far away. His wooden leg and magical eye were lying on the bedside table, she asked; 'Is he OK?'

'He'll be fine,' Madam Pomfrey said giving her some pyjamas and pulling the screens around her, when the screens opened again, they surrounded her.

'I'm all right,' she told them. 'Just tired.'

Madam Pomfrey had returned holding a Goblet, placed it down on the bedside she took out her wand held the cut on Anna's arm. 'Drink all the potion, it's for dreamless sleep.'

Anna only managed a few mouthfuls before she felt herself becoming drowsy, her exhaustion had taken over and carried her off to sleep.

...

Anna woke to shouts, Fudge was a prick in George's opinion, if Anna said Voldemort was back then he was. People disbursed from the hospital wing with determination.

Tears rolled down down Anna's cheeks. George could literally count the number of times he had seen her cry because she had to be one of the strongest people he had ever known.

'It wasn't your fault, Anna.' George said, his thumb caressing one of her hands, trying to offer her a small comfort.

'Of course, it is,' she said. 'He used my blood, he's back because of me.'

Tears were falling fast now, George hugged her, and held onto her as she cried. It was nice being held while she cried, George would have very much liked to have kissed her then, but Anna was too confused. There was a loud slamming noise, and they broke apart. Hermione was standing by the window. She was holding something tight in her hand.

'Sorry,' she whispered.

George could have strangled Hermione.

* * *

They had not meant to hear Hermione speaking about Rita Skeeter, but well, they were Fred and George and eavesdropping was a speciality of theirs.

'Hermione, remind us to add you,' George said sitting down beside Anna once they entered the compartment.

'To the list of people not to mess with,' said Fred.

''We thought we'd come to brighten up the rest of your journey,' George explained.

'I'm not going to have to hex you both for another stupid prank,' Anna muttered. 'Am I?'

'Oh no,' said Fred, pulling out some cards. 'Just thought you might like a game of Exploding Snap.'

They were halfway through their fifth game when Anna asked them.

'You going to tell me, then?' she said to George. 'Who've you been borrowing Hedwig to send letters to?'

'Oh,' said George darkly. ' _That.'_

'It doesn't matter,' said Fred shaking his head. 'It wasn't anything important. Not now anyway.'

'We've given up,' said George shrugging.

'Given up what, exactly?' Anna said.

'We were writing to Ludo Bagman.' George said.

'Why?'

Fred hesitated, then said. 'Remember that bet we had with him, at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?'

'Yeah,' Ron said slowly. 'What about it?'

'Well that git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots,' Fred said.

'He didn't!' Anna exclaimed.

'He must have made a mistake - it must have been an accident.' Hermione said.

'Yeah, that's what we thought.' George laughed bitterly.

Ron held up his hand. 'Wait a minute - am I missing something, here?' he asked looking around at them all. Anna sighed.

'Leprechaun gold vanishes, Ron,' she explained. 'I didn't tell you because I know that you're funny about the subject of money.'

Ron blinked at her, clearly thinking it over. Then he smiled. 'Mate, I learned one thing from you this year, you kept going on about how having something or where you come from or what you even are, doesn't make you who you are. You were right, it doesn't. The money has never made you, who you are. And I'm sorry I've not been able to deal with that, as much as I should have.'

Anna smiled, then turned back to Fred and George. 'So, what happened?'

'Well, we found out what was going on in the end. We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up. But he didn't, he ignored our letter. We tried to talk to him at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us.'

'In the end, he turned pretty nasty,' said Fred. 'Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything.'

'So, we asked for our money back,' said George.

'He didn't refuse!' gasped Hermione.

'Right in one,' said Fred.

'But that was all your savings!' said Ron.

'Tell me about it.' said George. 'Lee told us in the end, his dad had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off them. A gang of them cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything gambling. Hasn't got two Galleons to rub together. And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back?'

'How?' said Anna.

'He put a bet on you, Harry,' said Fred. 'Put a big bet on you to win the Tournament. Bet against the goblins.'

'But Harry did win!' said Ron.

'I only won because Cedric let me,' Anna said.

'Exactly, the goblins play as dirty as Bagman,' George said. 'Bagman bet she'd win outright, which included winning of her own accord, so he had to run for it. Went right after the third task.'

George sighed deeply and started dealing out the cards again. This summer was, he didn't know what this summer was going to bring. Voldemort always seemed to be a part of stories his parents spoke about - it was never real until now. The train pulled into the platform and the usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as the students began to disembark. Ron and Hermione struggled out of the compartment carrying their trunks, Anna, however, stayed put.

'Fred - George - wait a moment.'

The twins turned. Anna pulled open her trunk and drew out her Triwizard winnings.

'Take it,' she said, placing the sack into George's hands.

'What?' said Fred, looking flabbergasted.

'Take it,' she repeated firmly. 'I don't want it.'

'Anna,' George said weakly. 'there's a thousand Galleons in here. We're not taking it.'

She pulled out her wand. 'Oh, yes you are. It's for the joke shop, so you are taking the damn money,' she said. 'I don't want it. I don't need it. So, I'll invest it. I could do with a few laughs. We all could do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long.'

'You're mental,' Fred said.

'No, I'm not,' Anna said. 'Think of how many Canary Creams you can make with it.'

Fred looked at Anna to George. 'I'll leave you to sort this out,' he said to his brother. 'But I don't think she's going to take no for answer.'

Fred nodded towards her, shook his head and left the compartment carrying his trunk, muttering, 'Barmy ... completely barmy ...'

George blinked, staring at the doorway, for a few moments, then turned his head back to Anna.

'Anna,' he began, but Anna raised her wand at him. 'you can lower your wand.' he added defensively. 'Are you sure?'

'Yeah,' she said lowering her wand. 'Just don't tell your mum where you got it from, though I don't think she'll be all that keen for you guys to enter the Ministry now.'

George shook his head and pocketed the money. 'Fred's right, completely barmy.'

'I resent that.'

George chuckled and pulled her into a hug. 'Stay safe, keep in contact with us.'

Anna nodded against his shoulder. 'I'll try.'

'And Anna,' George said, making Anna look up at him. 'Thank you.'

His thumb caressed her cheek, George leaned in a kissed her on her cheek. He pulled away slowly, regretting it, well now was a good time as any and did he really want to spend the whole of his summer regretting the fact that he had the chance to kiss her and never took it. 'Oh, bugger it.' he whispered and he leaned in again, kissing the lips he had been thinking about for quite some time.


	21. He's not you

**He's not you!**

George never considered himself to be the jealous type, that was until he developed a crush on Anna, oh how he mocked Fred when he discovered he fancied Angelina and hadn't stopped fancying her. Now George was just as hopeless as Fred was. He hadn't expected it, he knew he liked Anna when he first met her, then it had just spiraled from there. George had always liked the colour green, it reminded him of the field that surrounded his home, of the grassy Quidditch pitch, and this was despite it being Slytherin's house colour. But there was no green like Anna's eyes, how he loved the green of Anna's eyes. How they would light up when she laughed, the kindness and truthness that they held. How her eyes could hold him powerless.

Then there was her smile, the nervous shy smile - George liked that one best. Oh, he liked the mischievous smile, but usually, that smile resulted in himself being hexed. There was also the I'm up to something smile, George didn't mind that one so much, at least he knew he wasn't on the receiving end.

So when Diggory began to eye up his girl constantly in front of him at the DA meetings George had enough. It didn't help matters that he knew Anna thought him as honourable, George had heard her say it last summer. So when the chance came up to teach Diggory a lesson George took it.

It just so happened that chance came in a DA session, just before they broke up for Christmas, Anna constructed a Duelling session when George took it very seriously just so he could meet Diggory, which came in the final round. And even though Anna had called time, it seemed Diggory wasn't about to call quits either.

 _'Flipendo!'_

 _'Locomotor Mortis!'_

 _'Protego!'_ Anna said, finally giving up she rushed out as they cast another spell at each other. The spell protected her, George jaw was set, face hunched up in anger and Cedric had a spilt lip. 'ENOUGH!' she told them. 'This was meant to be fun! We are not meant to be fighting each other - what's gotten into you two?'

There was no reply from either of them.

'I'll think we'll call it a night,' Anna said to the room. Cedric wiped his mouth with his sleeve, murmured a Merry Christmas to Anna and left the room. The others looked at each other and the room began to clear in the usual twos and threes. George waited, he just felt so angry to leave Anna alone and he wanted to make sure Diggory didn't return.

'So,' Anna said when the room emptied out, 'care to tell me what that was about?'

'Nothing,' George said, shrugging.

Anna moved closer, raising her eyebrows at him. George's eyes spoke volumes, they were full of fury.

'For nothing,' Anna said calmly, 'that was sure something, George.'

George scrunched up his face. 'I'm just so fed up with it, OK! Every DA meeting he eyes you up - flirts like crazy,' he ruffled his hair. 'I - just - we're meant - oh - never mind.' he rambled.

He heard Anna, sigh, 'I'm sorry,' she said moving closer to him.

'Look, I know he's smarter than me and everything, so - if you - want him, I'll back off,' George said in a defeated voice. He really couldn't face his Princess fancying another man, Anna bit her lip - she looked like she didn't know what to say.

'I know you think he's honourable -'

'Yes,' Anna said. 'he is.'

George's eyes caught Anna's bright green ones shining with honesty, he turned his head away quickly. Stepping away from her and turned towards the door, he just reached out to touch the door handle.

'But he's not you,' she said and George froze on the spot, his heart beating fast. 'Cedric is an honourable git, and if he fancies me, well he's going to have to get over it. He may be honourable but he's not stupid enough, to fly a bloody car to come and rescue me from the Dursleys - he's not stupid enough to hand me a Map when a raving mad lunatic was on the loose - he's not you, George. He's not my Prince Charming!'

George turned his head, he felt slightly stunned and he felt incredibly stupid for feeling jealous now.

'He's not you,' Anna repeated softly and began to bite her lip again. George strode across the room much faster then he had when he had been about to leave it. He was a man possessed with a new burning desire, he had won, George wasn't sure who moved first when he reached her, their lips locked, tentatively at first but the kiss grew, passion flowing, tongues meeting furiously. When Anna's eyes opened after they pulled away from each other, her hands had reached up and were around George's neck. George had a hand around her waist, the other, by her ear, buried in her hair. George sighed deeply, as Anna let her head drop to his shoulder.

'So,' Anna said, without moving her head, 'still up for helping me prank Umbridge.'

'Oh, yeah,' George chuckled. 'I'm not backing out now, though I have one question - how do we get into Umbridge's office?'

Anna giggled. 'The same way I did.'

George pulled away slightly, Anna looked up at him, a questioning look plagued his face. 'I might have sneaked in through an open window.' When George frowned at her, Anna backed away, a few steps, biting her lip and transformed into her Animagus form. George let out a low whistle and Anna transformed back.

'It comes in very handy,' Anna said.

'Princess,' George said clearly in an impressed voice, pulling her back towards him. 'You are just, _mischievous_ ,' he said kissing her quickly, 'and I've gotta say - I kinda like it.'


End file.
